


近视眼

by Iz_SimonCat



Series: 桶迈短篇合集（Bucket/MJ One-Shot Compilation） [1]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: Michael发现Bucket是个近视眼。





	近视眼

 “你帮我看看，这份谱子写得怎么样？”Michael说。

Brian愣了一下。Michael很少会问他工作上的事情。

“怎么了？”Brian接过那几张纸，那是一份吉他谱。“你担心谱子写的不好？”

“不，”Michael说，“这是前几天录音室寄过来的，我忘记看了。”

Brian了然地点了点头：“明白了，你看不懂琴谱，所以才想叫我看看？”

Michael耸肩。“又不是必须懂才能写歌。”

“也是。”Brian没有反驳，开始看那份吉他谱。

“不会读谱的音乐人多了去了，”Michael还是有点不甘心，“Slash和我合作过的，他不也是自学的吉他么？”

“Slash？”Brian调侃道，“虽然我很谦虚，但是我还是有信心只用一只手就能搞定他。”

Michael扑哧一声笑了出来：“好好好，你最厉害了，行了吧？”

“这才像样。”Brian很满意，继续看着手上的吉他谱。

Michael看着Brian。像他这种系统学习过吉他和理论的人，似乎真的不多。Michael自己就不会读曲谱，他一直是把灵感唱出来，用录音机录下来之后让录音室的乐手用乐器弹出来。

不过Brian也根本不用写乐谱。Michael想。他从来都没有打草稿的习惯，永远都是把吉他往音箱上一接就开始弹，过后再慢慢修改。Michael很好奇，这么久没有接触过吉他谱，他还看得懂吗？

Brian看着手里的曲谱，眉头微蹙。“曲子不好？”Michael问。

Brian没有回答。他的眉头拧得更紧了一些，手里的纸张往脸上凑得更进了一些。

Michael忽然反应过来。“——你近视？！”

“嗯？”Brian抬起头。“是有一点，不过度数不深。”

“为什么我都没见过你戴眼镜？”

“平常没什么影响。”Brian笑笑，“我有眼镜，但是很少戴。”

“那演出呢？”

Brian叹了口气。“我在台上要戴面具，眼镜戴不了。”

“隐形眼镜呢？”

“……因为度数不深，没有配。”Brian支支吾吾地说。

Michael瞪大了眼睛。“意思是，你在台上其实什么都看不清？”

“……差不多吧。”Brian的目光开始往旁边瞟，心虚极了。

“你连吉他的指板也看不到吗？”

Brian很自信：“反正我也不用看。”

“喂，说真的，”Michael用手肘推了一下Brian，“戴着面具又近视，你没摔下舞台也挺不容易的嘛。”

“所以我办的都是小场地呀，”Brian咯咯咯地笑了起来，“很聪明对不对？”


End file.
